About me, about you, about us
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Porque ese idiota, era increíblemente directo, honesto e inocente. Tal vez era lo que más odiaba de él, pero al mismo tiempo lo que mas le gustaba. Porque Tobio era una persona egoísta y cruel consigo mismo y con los demás. Incapaz de expresarse. En ese momento e inclusive ahora, nunca supo porque tuvo ese repentino impulso. Tal vez solo quería sacar esas dos palabras de su boca...
**Hola!**

 _Este es mi primer intento de escribir KageHina, espero que no sea muy occ. Y que les agrade lo que escribo.._

 **Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Haruishi Furudate. Yo solo lo uso para mis malvados fines._

 _ **Disfruten!**_

 _ **About me, about you, about us.**_

 _1.-About me_

La tarde caía con lentitud, con los últimos rayos del sol cubriendo de un tono anaranjado el cielo, haciendo que las sombras de sus siluetas se alargaran. El entrenamiento había terminado más temprano que de costumbre y ahora Kageyama se encontraba junto con Hinata en su habitual caminata. Desde hace varios meses, el irse juntos a casa, se había convertido en una rutina no escrita de ambos.

El armador observó de reojo al más bajo, mientras este no paraba de hablar de los nuevos movimientos que quería seguir platicando, a lo cual solo respondía con monosílabos. Realmente, no se consideraba una persona demasiado conversadora, sobre todo si no eran cosas relacionadas al voleibol. Pero, a pesar de que se trataba de un tema que lo apasionaba, no tenía mucho interés en ese momento.

 _Y es que había un par de cuestiones que no dejaban de rondar por su mente. Todas ellas relacionadas al chico que caminaba a su lado._

Porque Shouyou era un persona que lo sacaba de quicio, que ponía a prueba su paciencia (la cual no tenia en absoluto), que lo hacía enojar. Aun así no podía negar que tal vez era la persona con la que más a gusto se sentía. Su amor por el voleibol y su determinación eran cosas que los identificaban. Además del hecho de que el de ojos marrones nunca se rindiera a pesar de las circunstancias, era algo que admiraba del él (aunque esto último jamás lo admitiría).

Porque ese idiota, era increíblemente directo, honesto e inocente. Tal vez esas eran las cosas que más odiaba de él, pero al mismo tiempo las que más le gustaban de su forma de ser.

Por eso odiaba esa inocencia que Hinata mostraba, al nunca dejarse desanimar por sus comentarios crueles o simplemente fingir que se enfadaba por ellos, hasta que cinco minutos después los había olvidado. Odiaba esa forma que tenia de decir las cosas de una manera tan directa y honesta, que muchas veces lo hacían entrar en razón o provocaban que su corazón diese un vuelco y latiera desbocado.

Porque Tobio era una persona egoísta y competitiva, pero perfeccionista y cruel consigo mismo y con los demás. Le costaba trabajo expresarse y poder relacionarse con otras personas. Siempre había sido así, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, a estar siempre solo. Pero desde que ese idiota hiperactivo estaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a olvidar esa sensación de soledad. Poco a poco se había vuelto una persona más expresiva, preocupándose por sus compañeros y tratando de dar lo mejor para apoyarlos.

Odiaba esa conexión tan especial que tenían el uno con otro, porque ambos se complementaban, se ayudaban y a veces no eran necesarias la palabras para entenderse.

Odiaba que el pelinaranja se hubiese convertido en una persona tan importante para él. Más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Oi, Kageyama —le habló Hinata moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido y estaban por llegar al punto donde se separaban—. ¿Estás bien?—le cuestionó el de ojos marrones, examinando su rostro detenidamente—. Has estado muy callado, más que de costumbre.

—Solo estoy un poco cansado —mintió el pelinegro—. Eso es todo.

—Si tú lo dices... —dijo Shouyou no muy convencido, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Hasta mañana, Kageyama... —se despidió empujando su bicicleta y avanzando un par de pasos

—Hasta mañana... —susurró Tobio mientras lo veía alejarse.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía el impulso de detenerlo, aunque no sabía porque. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar sus pensamientos, pero sin darse cuenta sus labios se movieron por si solos.

—Hinata... —lo llamó, provocando que el otro se detuviese a un par de metros de distancia.

El más pequeño lo volteo a ver con curiosidad, con su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de la farola bajo la que se encontraba, esperando a que continuase. El mayor solo se limitó a observarlo fijamente, analizando cada una de sus facciones, como si quisiera memorizarlas. Ambos estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, inmóviles, sin hacer nada más.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el pelinegro se sentía como un idiota, sin saber que decir. No entendía porque había actuado de esa forma. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ello, apretando sus puños con fuerza y bajando su mirada.

—¿Seguro que estas bien, Kageyama? —le preguntó el pelinaranja, preocupado, haciendo que Tobio levantara su vista hacia él.

En ese momento e inclusive ahora, nunca supo porque tuvo ese repentino impulso. Tal vez ya no podía callar lo que sentía... Tal vez solo quería sacar esas dos palabras de su boca...

— _Me gustas..._ —declaró el _setter_ , cerrando sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus latidos de su corazón y la molesta sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

 _Y después los abrió, mirando el rostro completamente sonrojado y confundido de Hinata, quien trataba de murmurar algo._

 _Y le sonrió, con una sonrisa autentica, solo para él._


End file.
